


Six and Nine

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Italian Steve, M/M, Request Meme, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: There's no better time to try out new stuff, than when you're with the one person you love the most, the one you trust the most, and while it isn't something Steve had ever even thought of trying, Billy is more than eager when he agrees
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Six and Nine

**Author's Note:**

> "Creative title!" Thank you, I know!  
> To celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a Smut Mystery Prompt, and here's the second one!  
> 69\. "I've never done this before."

“I’ve never done this before,” Steve says, honest, and his words don't surprise Billy.

“Yeah you don’t strike me as the type,” his response spoken through a crooked smirk, eyes adoring as he takes in the perfect nudity of his blushing boyfriend.

And Steve’s eyes crinkle as he laughs. “Don’t be rude! I’m doing this for you!”

Billy chuckles and leans in to kiss those smiling lips. “No, _we’re_ doing this for _us_ , for _fun_.” His hand lingers against Steve’s neck; rubbing soothing circles just beneath his jaw.

“You done it before?” Steve’s dark and lustrous eyes fall down to where Billy’s thick chub rests against his thigh, just past the border of where his tan-line cuts off.

“Sure, a few times but only with girls, usually with her on top so I don’t, you know…” He caresses Steve’s cheek and grins something so self-satisfied. “Choke her to death.”

Steve can’t help the chortle that escapes, and he leans forward to press their foreheads together. He’s all flushed and nervous and _weirdly embarrassed_ to try something new, but also _excited_.

“So how do we do it?”

“Well, as much as I’d love to _fuck the shit out of your pretty little mouth_ ,” Billy drawls rough and _erotic_ , his thumb pulling at Steve’s lower lip, “I’m thinking the safest position is for us both to be on our sides, that way we’re both in equal control and responsible for our own breathing.”

Again Steve lets out a little jittery noise, close to a chuckle, as he kisses Billy’s palm. “Okay.”

“And you just say stop if you don’t like it or if it’s too much or for any reason really, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispers and leans in to kiss the other, smiling and blushing and just- “God, I feel like a virgin again!”

Billy grabs him firmly with both hands to his cheeks, kisses him over and over and over in an attempt to alleviate some of the timid nerves. “You’ll do _fine_ , don’t worry! Now, lie down on your side.”

So Steve does as is asked, lays down on his side, head near where the pillow would have been if Billy didn’t insist they needed the full bed clear of everything that could “get in the way.”

“ _Mmmmh_ ,” Billy hums in appreciation and runs his hand down along Steve’s side till he reaches a thigh and squeezes it softly. “Comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I’ll get,” Steve replies with a little, happy smile.

“ _Good_.” And there’s a glint of something so devious in Billy’s eyes, lids heavy and pupils blown as he stares down.

Then he gets on his side, mirroring Steve’s pose but with his head in the opposite end, eyeing up that long cock that lies at half mast, having gone a bit soft from nerves, but Billy doesn’t take it personal. He looks down - or _up_ , depending on whose perspective is to be taken into consideration - and catches Steve looking back.

“Enjoying the view?” Billy asks and cracks a wide and humored grin.

Steve _visibly swallows_ , and nods. “Y-yeah, very.”

The trust placed in him is terribly heart warming, and just goes to show how much Steve really loves Billy. And Billy can’t help but love him back.

“Now lift up your head and I’ll just slip my leg underneath so you can rest on my thigh if need be, yeah?” Billy’s calm as he guides Steve on this exploratory journey, _rock hard_ but _patient_ , and Steve does exactly as instructed. “ _Perfect._ ”

“Any… any final advice?” Steve’s tone is hesitant but _intrigued_.

To those words, Billy licks his lips, making them _good and wet_ , smirking like a devil down between Steve’s thighs. “ _Don’t be shy_.” And he wolfs down Steve’s dick in one go, sucking him in as deep as he can go before gagging.

“ _Fuck, ah!_ ” Steve gasps loudly and tenses up in an attempt to fight the urge to buck his hips for _more_.

Billy works him over _good_ and _ravenously_ , a hand around the bottom of the shaft where his lips can’t quite reach, tongue rolling against the head whenever, moaning and rumbling around Steve’s cock as it’s quick to grow fully hard with such masterful persuasion. It curves so wonderfully along his tongue and toward his throat.

“ _Oh God, shit-_ ”

From the lack of attention, Billy moves his own hips, moans out something that could resemble actual words as he inches himself closer to Steve’s head.

There is instant relief in surface tension as slender fingers wrap around his aching erection and starts moving at an all too erratic pace, but it’s working for him, especially when Steve then closes his lips around the head and licks across the slit, swirls around the hot flesh, sucking on just the tip for now, but with such enthusiasm it makes Billy’s cock kick and leak near immediately.

Steve gives good fucking head for a guy who’s mostly only been with girls, but there’s always such a ferocity to it, like he _loves_ the feeling of Billy’s girthy cock in his mouth, on his tongue, tickling the back of his throat as he swallows all of him.

He would survive, Billy thinks, if he had decided to be on top of this, fucking with abandon into this incredible wet heat while sucking off Steve’s own lengthy dick. Steve could probably take it, would probably just _let him_ thrust with wild abandon. And the imagery of it is enough to make him go _insane_.

“ _God, Stevie,_ ” he pops off to groan out, breathing hard and ragged as he gazes down, hand still fisting fervently. “ _Feels so fucking good, pretty boy, you’re doing so so good for me, arrh-_ ”

And Steve moans eagerly, goes _deeper_ till there’s no more flesh and his nose is pressed against Billy’s balls.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s _amazing_ ,” Billy pants and hisses.

Before going back to taste the pre that drips from Steve’s hard cock, Billy shoves three fingers into his mouth, gathering spit and licking around each digit, getting them as soaking wet as possible, then brings them over Steve’s hip, between his cheeks and teases at his hole, getting the rim nice and slippery, but not yet penetrating; waits for the go ahead.

Steve pulls off to meet Billy’s gaze, his own expression that of _unadulterated euphoria_. “Please, _please, yes._ ”

It takes no more than that to make Billy drive in his middle finger all the way past the second knuckle, earning himself a _loud_ and _wonderful_ , “ _Ah!_ ”

As he pumps the finger in and out, he bobs his head in tact, keeping a fast and confident rhythm, knowing from the way Steve loses all control of his voice that he’s doing absolutely _magnificent_ , and the elated sounds coming from his boyfriend could easily bring him over the edge.

“ _Oh fuck, ahh, Billy, yes! M-more-_ ” Steve mewls and calls out, having completely abandoned the task of sucking Billy clean, but more than makes up for it with a slick and excited handjob.

He needs air, and it is his first time doing something like this, he’ll learn, with practice, Billy’s not upset or disappointed.

By the keen request, he pushes in a second finger, keeps the same pace and recognizes easily from the way that Steve’s rambling and moaning out curses that he’s close, Billy’s close, too. Steve’s muscles contracting around his thick fingers, the hand around his cock jerking and flicking like his life depends on it, all he really needs, really _wants_ now is for Steve to cum all over his tongue, fill up his mouth, make him choke and swallow on his semen.

So he sucks with more passion, forces his way further down till he feels the head go deeper _into_ his throat, hollows his cheeks, curls his tongue around the shaft the best he can, and at that Steve comes undone, crying out till there’s no more air in his lung, cumming _hard_ and _thick_ down Billy’s throat, who takes _great pleasure_ in swallowing every single drop.

His own tumble over the edge is _incredible_ , so _utterly fulfilling_ , as he cums into Steve’s swift hand, the heat of his orgasm blooming in his cock and sending warm ripples up his abs, down his thighs, toes curling as he pulls off of Steve’s wasted prick to breathe and groan, his entire being tensing up perfectly as Steve works him through it with a firm yet tender hand.

They both roll onto their backs, panting and heaving, exhausted and _destroyed_ , just reveling in the afterglow and glorious bliss, waiting for their senses to return.

Billy’s the first to move as he sits up to look at Steve. White streaks have been painted across his chest, a bit on his chin, and like in the presence of a masterpiece that hang at the Louvre, Billy admires his work. He reaches down to swipe away sweaty locks from Steve’s forehead, and hadn’t realized just how sweaty his own neck got till just now.

“That was…” Steve huffs, somewhere between serene and disbelief. “Wow, I dunno… Fun?”

And Billy can’t help but chuckle at that. “Yeah,” he says with a nod, “ _Fun_.”

He brings his hand down to Steve’s chest and draws with his own semen, connecting the moles in an incomprehensible pattern. 

“ _Perfetto!_ ” he erupts, showing off what little Italian he has picked up from his dear boyfriend.

Steve leans up on his elbows and looks down at the mess, then laughs joyfully, before saying with a perfect accent, “Molto bene!” And he pulls Billy down into a loving and adoring kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I know, I just knew from the moment I got it in my inbox exactly how it was gonna go, so it was easy and fun and nice to just sit down today and type it all out in one go!  
> I've gotten 4 more Nr. 69 requests, and I already have plans for two of them, but alas it won't be actual 69'ing


End file.
